Devient ma lumière
by ArrowDream
Summary: La guerre est fini, enfin, pourtant elle aura des conséquences terribles sur Naruto. comme le dit si bien Tsunade "plus un pouvoir est grand, plus le prix à payer et lourd" qui pourra le sauver? SPOIL DES SCANS (nul en résumé) Nautox(?) un Lemon est envisageable dans les chapitres à venir.


Salut voici ma nouvelle fic!

pour ceux qui se demande, non je n'ai pas abandonné animain.

pour cette fic ci "devient ma lumière" je me suis longtemps demandais si j'allais la faire. c'est un vrais défi pour moi de traité du sujet (qui sera révélé dans le chapitre suivant) et en plus de faire une histoire basé sur la romance (surprise ^^) étant plus habituer aux aventures.

voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Naruto et ses personages ne m'appartient pas (dommage)

merci à Titiff pour la correction

parole des humains dans son monde intérieur de naruto

**parole des démons dans le monde interieur**

_ parole des humains**  
**

**_ parole des démons**

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, la poussière retombait. C'était fini, la 4ème grande guerre shinobi venait de prendre fin alors que le corps sens vie de Madara Uchiwa partait en cendre sur le sol.

Tous retenaient leurs souffles, ne semblant y croire et pour tant… un ninja blond qu'ils avaient vu tomber sous les chaines du revenant leva son regard vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent jouer dans ses mèches folles. Il était magnifique, dans ce paysage dévasté, le soleil persan les nuages de poussières pour éclairer sa chevelure d'or telle une auréole. Ses habiles en lambeaux ne masquaient plus son torse bronzé, marquait par la rudesse des combats qu'il avait enduré. Et pourtant… il souriait.

Allongé à même la terre, souillant ses vêtements dans une boue faite de glaise, de pluie, de larmes et de sang, il leva la main devant ses prunelles de nouveau ouvertes. Comme pour capturer le soleil. Autour de lui ses amis se ressemblaient, couraient vers lui, ou simplement le regardaient en souriant de là où ils étaient. Des rires se mirent à résonner dans la plaine, et des cris de joie s'élevèrent de partout. C'était bien fini…

Un autre homme du même âge s'avança près du blond. Ces cheveux à lui étaient noir corbeau comme ses iris, il se tenait le bras en sang et la fatigue marquait son visage fin. Étrangement personne ne l'arrêta, il était pourtant un déserteur connu et recherché, mais non, les autres s'écartaient du chemin qui le menai au côté de son meilleur ami. Il regarda les cicatrises et les blessures qui parcouraient le corps du blond au sol, remontant ses yeux obsidiennes il rencontra ceux célestes de son ami. Alors seulement il détendit son visage inexpressif en un petit sourire, doux et chaleureux.

_ Dobe.

Un sourire encore plus grand vient éclairer celui de Naruto.

_ Teme.

Les deux partirent dans un petit rire gêné.

Sakura s'agenouilla près de la tête de Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Naruto…tu,. Baka, tu à intérêt à ne plus me faire peur comme ça !

_ C'est fini Sakura, je vais bien.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il tenta de se redresser. Paniquer les deux voulurent le rallonger.

_ reste tranquille Dobe, Kyubi n'a pas fini de te soigner.

_ Hahaha ! Il n'a même pas commençait.

_ Quoi ?!

Explosa la jeune fille aux cheveux rose et le brun.

_ Ba oui, il à utiliser tout son chakra, comme moi, pendant le combat. Même en mettant en commun nos ressources on a pas asses.

_ Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite, crétin ! T'as une hémorragie et de nombreux os brisés !

La jeune fille enleva les lambeaux de vêtements qui lui cachaient encore les blessures de son ami, et se dépêcha de prodiguer les soins requis. L'Uchiwa regardait sens rien dire la suite du traitement voyant de temps à autre les froncements douloureux des sourcilles du blond alors que Sakura refermait les plaies.

Il laissa ses yeux parcourir la plaine où les ninjas de toutes les nations fêtaient ensemble la fin de la guerre. Des soldats longtemps ennemis s'entraidèrent pour se relever, distribuer les soins ou juste chanter ensemble des paroles crée à l'instant sur les héros de cette guerre et leur victoire, chant vite repris par les autres. Certain comme Sai peignait la scène surréaliste que ce champ de bataille offrait, des centaines de millier de shinobi de tout horizons, des cinq Kages, les sept bijus, les deux jinchuriki, les déserteurs et le corps géant du Jubi en fond. D'autre écrivait les parole des chants guerrier bien décidait à les transmettre au reste du monde.

En ville, les centres d'évacuation étaient informés par message mentaux. La lutte qui avait eu lieu au front passé du bouche à oreille avec une vitesse affolante. En moins de deux heures la totalité des habitants des cinq grandes nations connaissait le déroulement des événements, dans quel état se trouvait les kages, les affrontements les plus importants, les principaux acteurs de cette histoire qui peu à peu prenais des allures de légende. Mais deux noms était sur toutes les lèvres : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze et Madara Uchiwa. Le nom du Héros et du méchant, celui de l'ange doré et du sombre démon. Ironique quand on pense que des deux c'est le premier qui est le réceptacle d'une de ces abjectes créatures. Et pourtant… pour beaucoup, en cet instant, entouré de ses amis, le sourire aux lèvres, et la chaude lumière du soleil l'éclairant, il l'était vraiment… un magnifique ange.

Un ange qui avait brisé ses ailes pour les aider et les guider vers la paix. Un être pur qui aurait put haïr son village pour son horrible enfance, mais non il les avait aimé et protégé et aujourd'hui il est un très grand shinobi reconnus par tous. Sasuke regarda une nouvel foi le blond allongé par terre, un sourire gravé sur son visage et dormant doucement sur les genoux de leur équipière.

_ Cette foi c'est vraiment fini Dobe je rentre chez moi, chez nous à Konoha.

_ t'en aura mis du temps, Teme !

Un peu surpris le brun put voir que Naruto, qu'il croyait dans les bras de Morphée, avait un œil entre ouvert.

_ Bon retour Sasuke.

Fit le ninja vite rejoint par leurs deux coéquipiers, Sakura et Sai.

_ Bienvenue, Sasuke-kun.

_ … Sasuke-san.

Leur sensei mi une main sur son épaule non blessait.

_ Bon retour, gamin.

Puis un à un toute leur génération et même de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était des amis de Naruto vinrent lui souhaité la bienvenue. Les Kages lui firent l'accolade, même le Raikage et son frère Bee.

Obito vient se placé à ses côté, s'attendant, lui, à être blâmé. Et pourtant… vacillant, il se fit rattraper par Kakashi.

Il fut surpris de recevoir le même traitement que son cadet. Avec en prime le pardon des deux jinchuriki présent.

Les deux Uchiwa prient conscience, devant cette assemblée, que même si ils avaient privilégié la vengeance et la haine, coupé les liens les unissant avec leur village et leurs amis, ceux-ci ne les avait jamais oublié et les avaient toujours attendu.

Des larmes se mirent à dévaler leurs joues et d'une même voix fatiguer mais heureuse ils lancèrent.

_ Je suis de retour !

Dans cette bonne ambiance, personne ne vit Naruto fermer les yeux et pousser un faible soupir.

« Cette foi c'est vraiment fini… »

**«** **Oui, c'est fini gamin. »**

« Kurama… tu vas bien ?»

**« Bien sur tu me prends pour qui ? »**

« … tu as utilisé toute tes forces, alors.. »

**« C'est également ton cas, petit »**

« Ce n'est pas faut »

**« … »**

« Kurama »

**« oui »**

« Je suis si fatiguer… »

**« Dort Naruto, dort tu l'a bien mérité »**

« je.. »

**« Dort, je te protège et tes amis aussi. »**

« merci… ..ma… »

L'esprit du grand renard sorti de l'espace de sa cage pour entourer l'âme du petit blond de ses queues et le placer contre son flanc, bien au chaud. Comme il l'aurait fait avec un renardeau. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement sur son côté avant de sonder son réceptacle et se rendre compte des véritables dégâts que ces combats à répétition avait provoqués. Décidant de ne pas le réveiller tant que les plus graves dommages ne seraient pas soignés. Il entra dans une sorte d'hibernation entrainant avec lui son petit humain.

Hors de l'esprit de Naruto, dans le mode réel, Tsunade s'était assise près du blond pour vérifier sont état. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Sakura, mais elle voulait être sur que tout aller bien par elle-même. Aussi elle fut surprise quand en s'approchant, elle vit Naruto dormir. Quand elle commença ses vérifications elle se rendit compte d'un gros problème, le garçon ne respirait pas... ou du moins très très peu.

Prit de panique elle fit reculer tout le monde et appela ses deux disciples pour l'aider. Elle prit les constantes vitales de son patient. Étrangement les constantes indiquaient des résultats stables mais trop bas, beaucoup trop bas pour quelqu'un qui dort, ou même pour qu'un humain survive.

Sakura, elle était désemparée, quelques minutes plutôt tout allé bien et d'un seul coup l'état de son meilleur ami s'était dégradé de façon alarmante. Où avait-elle échoué ? Qu'avait-elle raté dans son examen ? Où était le problème ? Le cœur ? Non, il n'y avait rien, le réseau sanguin était opérationnel et pas de caillot de sang. Les pommons ? Non plus, certes ils avaient respiraient beaucoup de poussière mais rien de trop important. Cerveau ? Non ! Poison ? Non ! Maladie qu'on n'avait pas diagnostiquée avant ? Non ! Arme ennemi microscopique ? Non ! Non ! NON ET NON ! Rien ! Elle cherchait, même les trucs les plus farfelus et improbables mais rien…

Sasuke et les autres regardaient la scène avec inquiétude et un sentiment d'impuissance.

_ Sakura que ce passe t-il ?

Demanda Lee.

_ J..Je ne sais pas… ses fonctions vitales sont trop basse, comme au ralentie… sauf que là ce n'est pas normal.

_ Comment ça ? je ne suis pas médecin mais je sais qu'il est normal que l'organisme travail moins vite au repos.

Fit Shikamaru, et cette foi ce fut Tsunade qui répondis.

_ C'est trop faible. C'est comme si il était en train de mourir en dormant. Lentement et doucement.

_ On ne peu rien faire ?

_ Non

Sasuke lui était muet de stupeur.

Kiba explosa

_ Et il fou quoi cette saloperie de démon ?!

Les trois femmes relevèrent le nez vers le jeune Inuzuka. Elles se concertèrent du regard, arrivées à la même conclusion, avant de demander à Ino de se rendre dans l'esprit du garçon. Celle-ci accepta immédiatement mais prévient qu'il ne lui restait presque plus de chakra ce à quoi les autres répondirent qu'ils lui en transmettraient.

Elle se jeta donc dans la conscience de son ami pour chercher le démon. Elle arpenta quelques minutes les couloirs sombre de cette âme avant de trouver la grande salle où les deux esprits dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

« D..dé.désolé de vous déranger, mais … , heu comment dire ?.. vous ne faite rien ? »

Le prédateur géant ouvrit un œil pour regardait l'impertinente qui avait osé le réveiller.

**« Je me repose gamine, ça ne se voit pas ? »**

« Non ! Enfin oui ! Mais Naruto est entraient de mourir… »

**« Bien sur que non ! C'est juste un ralentissement du métabolisme. Rien de dangereux. Plutôt un système de défense quand l'organisme est à cour de chakra. Ça arrive à tout les Bijus et donc à leur réceptacle… maintenant si tu à des question demande à d'autres, moi je dors »**

La jeune fille se fit expulsait de l'esprit du garçon et réintégra la réalité de façon brutale.

Un peu secouée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de rapporter les paroles du démon. Les autre bijus confirmèrent le fait que cela n'était pas dangereux pour le blond, ce qui détendit l'ensemble des ninjas.

_ **Vous devez tout de même savoir que ça risque de prendre du temps avant qu'il ne se réveil.**

_ Que voulez-vous dire Shukaku-san ? demanda le Kazekage

_ **C'est simple, Naruto et Kurama on utilisait toute leurs forces, ils sont à sec. Avec les réserves immenses de chakra qu'ils possèdent, les épuiser n'est pas chose aisé, là ils se sont battus à leur maximum et même au-delà de toutes leurs limites. Reformé ces réserves titanesques demandera du temps.**

_ Combien ?

_** Plusieurs mois… je dirais entre Cinq et huit... peut-être plus, peut-être moins, tout dépend de leur vitesse de récupération.**

_** En d'autres termes il est dans le coma.**

Prévient Sangoku.

_ **Il risque aussi d'avoir des séquelles de ses combats. Puiser en permanence dans le chakra d'un Biju, même si ce dernier est consentant, est dangereux. Ça ne se voit pas maintenant, mais les effets mettent du temps à apparaitre.**

_ Quels genres de séquelles ?

Demanda Sakura.

**_ Hum je ne sais pas trop je n'ai jamais fait ça avec mon Jinchuriki… tu en penses quoi Kokuô ? Tu la fait toi je crois.**

Le Gobi agita ses cinq queux semblant réfléchir

**_ … Et bien oui, si je me souviens bien il s'appelait Mizuna… je suis restait en lui près de 30 ans, à Vingt-huit ans nous avions-du nous plonger dans ce repos. On sortait d'une très dure bataille de plusieurs jours. Je n'ai pas autant d'endurance que Kurama et lui était loin d'égaler Naruto dans ce domaine, il à dormis trois mois à son réveil il ne pouvait plus être ninja puisque ses canaux à chakra avait été réduits en bouillie. Je crois me rappelais que deux ans plus tard son village l'avait jugé inutile et l'avait donc exécuté pour me seller dans un autre réceptacle.**

Quelque hoquet de stupeur s'éleva parmi les humains, choqué par ce que le démon venait des dire.

**_ Pauvre gosse…**

**_ tu la dit Matatabi, il avait grandi dans une prison, avait était entrainé par des ambus depuis son plus jeune âge, avait été renier par sa famille, haï par son village, et est mort abattu comme un chien par son propre frère… je pense que ce n'es pas une vie très enviable, mais soyons réaliste, tout les jinchurikis subissent un destin identique… traité comme des déchets…**

**_ …Des armes…**

Le chat géant poursuivit.

**_ …Des monstres…**

Le Yonbi continua

**_ …Des outils…**

Isobu se désola

**_ …En leur retirant leur humanité…**

Chômei énonça de sa voix grinçante

**_ …Leur individualité…**

Dit Shukaku en regardant sont précédent réceptacle

**_ …Leur personnalité…**

Saiken souffla de son étrange bouche

**_ …Pour finir par s'en débarrasser dès qu'ils deviennent un peu trop indépendant ou faible, comme on jette un fruit pourri.**

Termina Gyuki.

Au fur et à mesure de cette énumération les ninjas les plus vieux avaient pallient ostensiblement, et les plus jeunes étaient presque révoltés. Tous avaient changé de points de vue sur les jinchurikis au début de cette guerre ou quand il avait rencontré et vus se battre Naruto et Killer Bee, oubliant comment ils les traitaient avant. Dans la foule de ninja, les amis du blond serraient les poings à s'en faire blanchirent les jointures ou s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes.

**_ Enfin, la nouvelle génération me semble différente**

Dit le tanuki géant, approuvé par les autre Bijus.

Ainsi fini la 4ème grande guerre shinobi et que chaqu'un regagnait son village et d'un commun accore, laissèrent les démons libres de leurs mouvement.

Cette plaines, où eu lieu les combats titanesque opposant la première grande alliance ninja et l'akatsuki avec aidait de Kabuto et Madara Uchiwa, fut renommé la plaine des rugissements en hommage aux puissants combattants et à ses bêtes féroces.

* * *

_...

_..sen…

_sei..sensei !

Iruka émergea de ses pensés brutalement, réintégrant la salle de classe où il professait.

_ Oui, Yuki ? tu peux répété s'il te plais ?

_ Vous étiez en train de nous expliquer comme s'était fini la guerre. Mais vous vous êtes arrêté en plein milieu !

_ C'est vrais, où j'en était ?

_ Au moment où Madara Uchiwa avait retrouvait son corps.

Et le professeur continua sa leçon, pensant à son petit blond toujours à l'hôpital depuis la fin de la guerre. Soit quatre mois…

* * *

voilà fini vous en pensez quoi? nul? bof? moyen? bien? très bien? dite moi tout

et si vous essayez de deviner avec qui Naruto vas être?


End file.
